


Three's a charm

by Emil_Macabre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_Macabre/pseuds/Emil_Macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>black sexy times happen. Kanaya likes to join in sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+bae).



Rose stood with her back to Vriska, slipping off her dress. She was quiet in a rather stealthy way, slipping out of everything like a snake. Her back waved as she slithered her hips up out of the dress and it fell to the floor gracefully, landing in a circular pile around her feet.  
"I've been waiting a while to see that." Vriska grinned. Her clothes were more masculine and humble than Rose's beautiful orange sequined gown. She pulled off her black and blue plaid shirt and slipped out of her jeans, her shoes already kicked off on the floor somewhere. All that was left on her body was a white ribbed tank- her underwear were nowhere to be seen.  
Rose turned around and looked Vriska up and down with cool eyes. She tilted her head to the side. "Commando, hmm?"  
"Every day." Vriska smirked. "I like your get-up."  
Rose put a hand on her deliciously pale hip and gave a small smile. She wore no bra and a pair of flowery black boyshorts, along with a garter belt and clips holding up her lace stockings- and was still in her bright blue stilettos. "Thank you." She murmured, and sauntered her way over to Vriska. 

Kanaya sat off to the side on Rose's human bed, her head tilted sleepily to the left. She watched as her red mate ran her hands over Vriska's body and smiled softly. "Don't be tame, you two." She said gently, her voice carrying over to them like a soft melody. 

"You heard the boss." Vriska smiled wickedly and reached for Rose's breasts.   
Rose smacked her hands away and held a single finger up. "Ah. Not yet."  
Vriska scowled. "You're the boss now?"  
"I was always the boss." Rose grinned. She stood a full head shorter than Vriska (even with the heels on) but she radiated control and confidence. She reached for Vriska's shirt and pulled it up from the bottom, then tossed it aside. Now, Vriska was completely naked.  
She put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Like what you see, princess?"  
"Yes, I do." Rose smirked. She took a few quick steps forward and pushed Vriska into the wall quite suddenly. Vriska looked at her with wide eyes and immediately looked cross.  
"If you think you're in control here, Rose..."  
"I don't think I am. I know I am." Rose said, and without much warning at all, slid a single finger into her nook. Vriska shuddered softly and looked down at Rose.  
"I think I can get you back for that."  
"Do you?"  
"Uh-huh." Vriska said. She reached forward and, ignoring the smack from Rose's free hand, started to kneed her breasts. Rose gasped and groaned under her breath, and dug a second finger into Vriska, using her free hand to pull her down into a rough kiss.

Kanaya shifted in her seat and watched them tumble over each other on their way over to the bed. She moved over and let them fall onto the covers, fighting for top. Vriska left long scratches down Rose's chest, and bit down on one of her nipples. Rose let out a sort of strangled cry and collapsed onto the bed. "Bitch!"  
"M-hm." Vriska grinned widely and straddled her hips. They locked lips again, and Rose forcefully rolled over so she was on top of Vriska.   
"I hope you know that tonight, I'm fucking you." Rose said lowly. Vriska's grin faded a little- not out of dissapointment, but because she was getting turned on. "...Well, when you say it like that..."  
Rose got off of her and reached into her bed-side table drawer. She pulled out a green strap-on. Vriska rolled her eyes. "You're not supposed to pick favorites." She teased. Rose stepped into the sex toy and secured it.  
"I'm sure you won't be complaining in a moment." She said flatly, with a hint of mischief.  
She grabbed hold of Vriska's hips and slowly but firmly pushed into her. Vriska looked up at her. "I'm not going to break, you know."  
"Suit yourself." Rose said, and rammed into her as hard as she could. Vriska cried out and shuddered again, digging her sharp nails into the blanket.  
Rose smiled and continued to thrust hard into Vriska. Vriska let out all sorts of wonderful noises, and after a few minutes, she was a panting mess. "Fuck- Lalonde!"  
A drop of sweat ran down Rose's forehead. "Vriska..."  
Kanaya got up from the rocking bed quite gracefully and looked at them both. Rose paused.  
"Want some help?" She asked. Rose looked down at Vriska, who shrugged.

"...Sure." Rose said quietly.  
Kanaya walked over and stood behind Rose. "Just keep doing what you were doing." She said sweetly. Rose nodded and continued thrusting, sending Vriska into another fit of moans. Meanwhile, Kanaya dipped her middle finger into Rose, and kissed the back of her neck softly, pumping in and out of her. Rose moaned and her hips quivered- she started ramming into Vriska even harder. Vriska's bulge was fully unsheathed now, writhing around and looking for heat. Rose reached down and started pumping on Vriska's bulge. "Oh, fuck!" Vriska groaned, throwing her head back. "Shit, Shit, SHIT..."   
"About to ruin my outfit with that filthy blue, Serket?" Rose grinned.  
"Sh-shut the fuck up, Rose..!" Vriska was close. There was a heavenly heat rising in her core and she arched her back, and Rose ran her blue-stained fingers down her stomach before continuing to beat off her bulge... it was amazing. Rose was amazing.  
"Fuck- You- Ah!!" Vriska yelled out. She pulled the stray hairs from her face and panted, the heat rising to impossible levels. "ROSE!"   
And with that, she sent a large amount of runny blue liquid onto Rose's chest and stomach. Her back dropped and she breathed hard. She looked up at Rose with hazey eyes- She was still being fingered by Kanaya and her eyes were shut tightly- she looked like she was close. Vriska pushed herself up and found Rose's nipples, sucking hard on them. She cried out loudly and shook in their hands. "Come for us, Darling." Kanaya murmured into her ear, kneeding the breast that Vriska wasn't working on.  
"I... I..!" Rose panted. She cried out loudly and came, her core spasming just a tad. "Oh... oh..." She breathed, as Kanaya lowered her down onto the bed. "That was very nice." Kanaya smiled.  
"Mhm... It was." Vriska nodded, looking over at the spent Rose. 

"I get her tomorrow." Kanaya smiled mischievously. Vriska grinned.   
"Only if I can watch."


End file.
